


Heaven And Hell (Phan Fluff)

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heaven vs Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a nightmare, Phil sleeps with him. Its light angst with fluff. They get deep and romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven And Hell (Phan Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> Super excited about 21 Pilots' new album so I thought I would post something before I was de-inspired.

“Phil? Phil are you awake?”  
Dan was standing at Phil’s door, his eyes bloodshot. Phil forced himself to get up, but the most he could do was to push himself up on his elbow.  
“Dan? Are you okay? What time is it? Why are you awake?”  
Dan shrugged, fidgeting with his hands like he did when something was bothering him.  
“Dan?”  
He turned on his bedside lamp, the bright light blinding him for a second. After his eyes adjusted to the light he realized Dan had been crying.  
“Dan, what’s wrong? Come here.”  
He pushed the blankets aside, revealing his bare torso. He watched as Dan walked up to the bed, crawling in next to Phil, curling himself in a ball, pushing his knees to his chest.  
“Dan, you have a fever. Are you okay? Dan?”  
His voice came out louder than he had intended it to be. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pushed his chin up to face him.  
“Is something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it?”  
“I really don’t know what’s going on myself. I just feel… sad and down for no reason. And…”  
“Hey, hey it’s okay. Is it another existential crisis?”  
Dan shook his head.  
“No, not really.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“You. Us. Everything. I don’t know. All I know is this I have this feeling inside me and… you know what? You are missing sleep because of this. It’s probably nothing. It’s nothing. Just go back to sleep, I will be fine.”  
He gave him a hurried kiss before he got up.  
It took Phil less than a second to sit him back down.  
“Dan, it’s not nothing. And you are sleeping with me tonight. Let me get you some medicine and then we will talk okay?”  
Dan slowly nodded.  
Like always, he needed Phil to babysit him so that he didn’t feel like crawling up in a ball and dying. Which made things actually worse.  
Feeling the need to be someone in order to enjoy existence.  
It felt pathetic.  
When Phil came back, Dan refused to take the medicine. After a couple minutes of silent pleading on Phil’s part, he finally downed a couple of pills.  
He let Phil turn off the light and pull the covers over his shoulders. He buried his head to Phil’s neck and breathed his scent in.  
He smelled like peppermint and flowers.  
He smelled home.  
“So what is it? Another dream that started it?”  
“Yes… Actually yeah. I dreamt that… we were at a YouTube convention and when the asked about us, I…I didn’t mean to but I told them about you and me and you were really angry. And you… told me to go to hell and left. I woke up… and…and you weren’t with me so I was…”  
He looked up at Phil. Even in the dark, Phil could see his eyes darkening with fear.  
“Phil you aren’t leaving me anytime soon are you?”  
“Of course I am not leaving you. I love you and I am here as long as you need me to be. And plus you don’t believe in heaven or hell anyways.”  
Dan’s dimples deepened. He kissed him and pulled Phil closer.  
“It would be nice if you believed in those things. Heaven and hell…”  
“It depends on what you mean by those things. Because it doesn’t make any sense if hell is punishment and heaven is a reward for being a good person. I don’t believe in those things. Who decided if you are worth heaven or not? Who has the power to punish you for loving someone regardless of their gender? I just don’t get it.”  
“I am going to hell for loving you, aren’t I?”  
“I hope not Phil Lester, I hope not. It would be a very fucked up heaven if a beautiful person like you couldn’t get it just because you like how my lips are softer than most girls.”  
After a couple minutes of mutual silence, Phil spoke up.  
“What do you think heaven is like?”  
Dan stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, searching for an answer.  
“Heaven… I think it exists in small glimpses. Like a certain smell, or a good friend, or a nice song, maybe in between the lines of a book. Like maybe someone has a part of heaven in them. You for example. You are a piece of heaven for me. And I don’t want more of it. You are enough for me.”  
“That’s a nice way of thinking I guess. I just think that… My idea of heaven consists of all the things I would go to hell for. You being my side is heaven. My idea of heaven is you.”  
They both knew how lucky they were for being able to find their own little heavens on earth.  
None of them actually believed in that illusion maybe, but they both hoped deep down, heaven did exist. And the doors would be open for them too. And no matter what the others said, there was a place in heaven for them too. And that they would still be standing side by side when the day came.  
But they were each other’s heaven until that day.  
They fell asleep holding each other.  
Phil dreamt of Dan.  
Dan dreamt of Phil.  
For a little while, they were home.


End file.
